A Walk to Remember A Marthie
by dance like nobody's watching
Summary: chapter 2: martin, ruthie, and sheryl crow. what do they have in common? no she's not in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

**My friend is posting this for me because I don't have a name on FF yet. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER! This is a 7th Heaven version of the movie A Walk to Remember with Mandy Moore. There are a few things different but overall the plots the same. If I get a lot of reviews I will update sooner and with more. Please send any reviews to the name above and I will read them and if you have any helpful thoughts or criticism please let me know. Please enjoy this first chapter**

**Hugs,**

**Your faithful writer**

** A note: this is rated T but should I rate it higher or lower?? Let me know. **

The Jump

"Okay, Tom just jump off the tower and into the water and you'll officially be part of our group."

"Okay, I can do this guys, you won't regret it, I promise." Tom assured us.

"I'm sure we won't" I slurred as the beer we drank on the back lot of the school before we came started to take effect.

He started climbing up the tower; it must have been almost eighty feet.

While we waited Meredith put her hands on my waist and started pulling me to her humming the words to a soft, romantic song.

"Come on baby, dance with me."

"Get off, you know I don't dance." I grumbled as I pushed her off me.

"Fine, darn it, I wanna go back to the dance." she whined

"Well then you go on by yourself, I'm staying here." I grumbled. She could be so nagging and everything with her is fulfilling our popular expectations and making a scene at dances or plays by either making out with me or worse.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Tom yelled, he looked so happy to become part of the group. Little did he know that that drop was fatal and maybe… if we had known… I wouldn't be sitting where I am today and right now I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not.

"Okay guys, I'm ready," Tom yelled down. "Count me down… okay?" Tom asked. "Okay Tom," Mac said. " One…two…three…jump!" Mac yelled.

"Who-hoo" Tom yelled as he jumped off the water.

The last thing we heard before the crash in the water was a stifled scream of "Oh my god" and then BOOM!

We followed the plan very quickly and all jumped in our cars and ran off before Tom could resurface.

"Ha ha" Meredith laughed, "that was soooo funny." He words were slurred which was no doubt due to yet another brown beer bottle clenched in her hand.

She took another swig and clenched onto it so hard her ring pearl and amethyst ring was leaving a deep red mark on her finger. I just looked at her. How could she laugh when we knew that that fall could've been fatal? And even if it wasn't we still wouldn't let him be a part of our little group, it was all just a joke and she knew it. 

She leaned over to the dial and turned it a few times until she came to a song she 'loved.'

"I love this song" she half-shrieked, half-slurred.

_Tryna keep my body still_

_I can hardly stand the thrill_

_Baby take me on a journey _

_I've been thinkin' lately _

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Oh yeah _

_Baby lets do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got me right where you want me_

I rolled my eyes. This is the type of song I would inevitably hear in a matter of minutes back at the dance. In fact I would probably hear this "exact" song as soon as we walked into the gym doors with my luck.

We pulled up to the school parking lot and I turned off the car. I turned to Meredith and asked, "Do we have to go in there?"

"Yes, they haven't even announced who will be voted on the prom committee. You know we have the voted for el presidente and vice-presidente in the bag."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid spanglish she always pulled which she thought sounded so clever. You'd think for someone with a 3.8 GPA she'd know the language she'd studied for so long a little better.

Anyhow I got out of the car and walked over to the other side and opened her door for her, not disguising my disgust for the whole ordeal.

She didn't seem to notice though, as she pulled her self out of the car with the help of my hand and adjusted the too-short lavender dress. She leaned over and gave me a wet kiss on the lips and said "Gracias senor. You have made your senorita very happy. " If it was even possible she leaned even closer and whispered in my ear "And later she will make you happy." I pretended like I was slightly interested but… G-d, I don't know maybe it was the alcohol on her breath or the way her brunette locks smelled like a combination of burnt wood and cigarette smoke that made me not able to even _think_ much less _want_ to do anything with her other than go in there and get this charade over.

"Who-pee" I replied and walked her into the gym. This would be a long night.

**How did you like it?? I know it was short but I at least wanted to get it up there for you all. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER AND I COULD USE ANY HELP YOU THROW OUT THERE.**

**Hugs,**

**Your faithful writer**


	2. When it comes to being luck he's cursed

A/N: Okay so I realize that I didn't exactly say who the person who's narrating is however I think you can figure it out. It is martin and this will be a martin and ruthie or marthie or ruthin story. I also want you to know I have nothing against Meredith, except for the fact that her being on the show causes Martin and Ruthie to not get together despite the whole sandy thing.

I also can't decide whether or not I should include the other family members besides Eric (in the movie Jamie is an only child and her mother has died) so let me know what you think ASAP.

Chapter 2: When it comes to being lucky he's cursed

And our prom committee officers are… Secretary, Cecilia Smith, Treasurer…. Mac Searles (This is actually the guy who played him on the show, his real last name. And he never likes Ruthie or anything.), vice-president…. Meredith Bower (Changed the last name) , and finally… president…the guy we all have grown to know and love… MVP for four years running… Martin Brewer!" Samantha Roths exclaimed over the microphone.

All four of the elected officers went up to the gym stage and they each received a button for their respective offices. Then Martin leaned over and made a short speech, as was required.

"Hi, how are you all doing tonight? I, uh, I just want to thank you all for electing me for this position and let you all know that this is truly an honor for me and I will do my very best to make sure, along with my esteemed classmates and co-officers, that you have the best prom Raleigh High has ever seen!"

The gym filled with whoops and claps for Martin as he exited the stage all the while Meredith looping her arm around his just to show what a great catch she had.

Soon the dance was back in full-swing and the kids were dancing.

Once again that Jesse McCartney (A/N: I have nothing against Jesse McCartney but it just seemed to fit the story.) song that Meredith 'loved' came on and Meredith grabbed my arm and led me to the dance floor.

_There's somethin' bout me that you oughta know_

_The very thought of you makes me lose control_

_Maybe just little bit_

_I 've been thinkin' baby_

_Baby take me on a journey_

_I 've thinkin' lately I could use_

_A little time alone with you_

_Baby let's do somethin' crazy_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got me _

_Right where you want me_

Meredith had me pressed against her and she was moving her hips against me. She bent over and almost showed her butt. I was mortified but all the guys thought it was hot. They all whooped and then their dates started doing the same thing.

The song came to an end and it was eleven thirty so the dance was over. The DJ yelled a goodnight and started to put away some of his records.

Everyone started to file out of the gym and into the parking lot.

"Come on baby let's go," Meredith slurred. I reluctantly followed. For some reason I wasn't in the mood to leave and I certainly wasn't up for a Saturday night with Meredith which was, good or bad, never uneventful.

We padded across the baseball field with the other RH students and Meredith stopped in the middle of it and started to kiss my lips and then my neck. She started to unbutton the top button on my blue dress shirt and I pulled away.

I looked at her "I can't do this Mer. Not here."

"Well alright baby let's go back to my place. My parents are out for five days for my cousin's wedding in New Jersey. They won't be back till Monday afternoon."

God, there really must be something wrong with my hormone level because at that moment I felt like nothing would make me more sick than to go back to the Bowers' house and get tangled up in her.

I looked down at her into those blue eyes that I… loved… I think…. I tried my best to be kind and adorable and like I was really regretting having to do this. "Babe, you know I would love nothing more than to do just that but…."

"But…" She questioned slightly giddy from yet another beer she'd had at the dance

I stalled for an excuse and then it came to me.

"But… I promised my mom I'd go to church tomorrow morning with her and she's been looking forward to it and then she's taking Reverend Camden out to lunch with us afterwards. So I kinda have to go with her."

She pondered this and then she said "Okay baby, well I'll catch a ride with Mac and then

I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay babe that sounds great. Night," I said and she ran over to Mac.

It was an hour later and I didn't feel like going home just yet.

I saw a few guys who had gotten detention and as their punishment had to clean up after the dance.

I walked over and said "Hey guys, want some help?"

"Sure man," Peter said (no relation to Ruthie as her ex-bf however it is Peter Petrowski)

I packed a few trash bags with empty punch cups and blue napkins covered in chocolate chip cookie crumbs and then Alex (the guy from the "Got MLK?" episode, Alex and that did happen in my story though it won't be talked about, I just liked that episode and it made Martin and Ruthie look really good) asked me if I could go in and help the other student in the gym sweep and mop the floor.

"No problem," I replied.

I entered through the orange front side doors and heard faint music coming from the gym. That's funny I thought the DJ had already packed up for the night?

_I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
_

I walked into the Gym and was heading toward the tables a few feet down along the wall when I stopped. There was someone dancing in the middle of the room with a mop in her hand.

_and he's taking almost all that I've got  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
baby I'll try to love again but I know _

Around and around she twirled. Moving the mop back and forth she seemed to have this light and happy air about her. __

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest 

And then she started to sing

_  
'cause when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me he's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she's first   
that's how I know_

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again   
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest 

'Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

The song finished and she yelled a "thank you" to the DJ.

Then it seemed that the DJ had seen me and said to her "It seems you have an audience."

She turned around and that's when I recognized her. I should've known but maybe it was just the way I was feeling tonight that made me not notice that it was her. The blue cardigan, the calf-length blue paisley dress, and the brown leather loafers. The curly chestnut locks flowing down her back and then when she turned around… those brown orbs filled with so many things that, then, I never thought I would ever know. Yes, it was indeed… Ruthie Camden. The Reverend's daughter, the ice-princess as my friends called her, the scholar as teachers called her, and the believer as she called herself. Yes, I was looking into the, presently, bewildered chocolate eyes of Ruthie Camden.

"Oh…. Uhh… Martin… I didn't know you were here.." Ruthie said.

I could tell she was nervous so I decided to just give her a break and grab a mop and act like I hadn't seen or heard anything. "Oh yeah I just came in" I said moving the mop back and forth.

"Right" she whispered and started mopping again.

"So… long time no see" I said. "I haven't really talked to you since a few about five summers ago when we were at vacation bible camp," I laughed. Things had certainly changed.

"Yeah well… you're busy with baseball and I'm busy with… stuff… so … ya know… we… we… get caught up and we grew into different people," she reasoned.

"That's for sure, I never expected to see you here at midnight cleaning up at a dance with other kids who got detention." "Have you finally embraced your rebel ways?" I laughed in a kind way.

"Yeah… don't I wish." But I no, actually I do this once a month to help the janitor, Mrs. Clairol." "She has three young kids at home and she has to leave them alone until really late to clean up after the dance so I offered to help her out a bit" she answered.

This didn't surprise me at all. Ruthie was just that kind of person. Always helping someone else out. I used to, when I was eight, think she was pretty and nice and cool for it but when I went to middle school everything changed. I stopped going to church with my mom after my dad walked out and I started to hang out with my current friends. As a group we ostracized her for her community service and for being a reverend's kid. That was just the way my life had chosen to take its course. Yet she hadn't changed at all.

We finished the mopping and everything else was done before I answered her, "This is a good thing you're doing here. She probably really appreciates it and all."

"Yeah… well … I do what I can."

With that we locked the gym doors and headed out to our respective cars.

Ruthie turned on 98.2, Christian music and Martin turned on 99.5 which was blasting Panic! At the Disco's "I Write Sins Not Tragedies." And then they drove down the road.

Authors Note: How'd you like it?? I FINALLY am registered on ff and I am sooo excited. I hope you guys like the story and I promise it WILL move faster I just need to add some filler so you can get some background info. If you have any suggestions just press the reply button and if you loved it then DEFINITELY hit that little blue button. I accept everything, flames included, and I am a very optimistic person so I'll take your criticism.

Hugs,

Your faithful writer  (P.S. I haven't watched the show since the season started. Ruthie's back!!!! Yeah!! Now I'll FINALLY start watching it again. Can you believe they moved it to Sundays I mean it's NEVER BEEN MOVED IN 10 YEARS!!! But w/e I can watch it instead of tape it now. Yeah! There may be hope for us marthie fans!!)


End file.
